


Just an open road

by grey122212



Category: AOS - Fandom, Skimmons - Fandom, agents of shied
Genre: F/F, Skimmons AU, Smut, skimmons smut, they'll probably fuck on her motorcycle at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey122212/pseuds/grey122212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye and Jemma have an innocent breakfast with Jemma and Bobbi, when they get back to the hotel thing get less innocent</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 1

Just an open road, wind in her face and a bike underneath of her was all Skye ever wanted. The sense of family was something that came along with that. Motorbikes had always fascinated her but her faster families would never let her near one, so when she ran away at the age of 16 the first thing she did was buy a bike with her limited savings. It was old and she had to fix it up herself but it was hers. She had a small black backpack that held her wallet with her debit card and some crumpled bills at the bottom. She had no sentiments, nothing to remember her family, she had none, that she’d ever cared about at least. Her laptop, cellphone, charger and maybe some clothes were all she had. The gang was led by the hard-ass stone faced Melinda May, she was fair but firm and her past was a mystery. May’s bike was old, everybody joked that it was her only love, and Skye supposed it was true. Melinda carried a black backpack as well, in hers she had her clothes, mostly jeans and dark tops. She carried the weapons that she could carry legally. Bobbi Morse was Skye’s best friend, she was tall and beautiful with a gift for martial arts. Her bike was always changing, upgrades, downgrades, selling her bike in one town to buy another that she would sell in the next town. Her bag was dark brown with buttons and pockets on the sides. She carried her clothes and two batons, weapons that she had mastered years before. Those were the three constants of the gang, most of the women would find a town that they wanted to settle down in, some would join for the occasional ride. But May, Bobbi, and Skye were the wanderers, always traveling, staying in a new place every week, traveling across the country. It was another one of those times when it was just the regulars. They’d checked into a dingy motel in the desert. May managed to get three separate rooms . Skye decided she’d explore the place a little, there was always something interesting, some small secret, or at the very least a room left unlocked and a mini bar open. She rounded the corner into the laundry room. But instead of the hum of the ice machine or the clunk of the dryer , she heard crying. Skye wasn’t one to run from a challenge or deny a persons help. So she plucked up the courage and called out. “Hello?” The crying immediately stopped. Skye gingerly stepped forward looking behind the ice machine.

“”Are you alright”

The woman looked up at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She swallowed hard. “I’m quite alrigh thank-you”

Skye noticed that she was English. “Are you sure, most people don’t cry behind an ice machine”

“No it’s quite alright, I’ll be heading off now’

“At least come back to my room, have a drink, it’s on me”

The crying woman smiled. “I suppose”

Skye smiled back at her. “I’m Skye, and you?”

“Jemma Simmons. I like your jacket, what’s the patch there?” She pointed to the flower patch on her shoulder

. “It’s a patch, I’m a biker”

Jemma appeared to recoil

. “Not like that, we just ride around having fun”

“Oh, what’s the patch mean?”

“It’s a daisy, my birth name, it’s complicated” Skye opened the door.

“Are you with anyone”

“Just two, probably already asleep” Skye opened the minibar and took out two beers. “There’s tiny vodka too, but I thought that would be too forward”

 

Jemma giggled and accepted the bottle. “What’s it like? Being in a bike gang?” 

Skye smirked. “It’s an experience, it’s usually just me and 2 other women, May and Bobbi, but we defend one another and the other women who tag along, it’s familial”

“But why would you choose it, is there any sense of home”

Skye smiled again “Home for me is inside my jacket on top of my bike laptop in my bag” Skye took a swig of her drink “Well now you know why I’m here, what’s going on with you”

Jemma sighed. “I’m a biochemist, or at least I was, We were headed for a convention and we stayed here to sleep. I thought that they wanted me for my research, but they needed a female member to be accepted, they left without me this morning, they just wanted me so they could be accepted”

Skye took a sip of her beer. “fuck em, you seem smart enough to succeed without them”

“Nobody wants to back my research” Jemma looked at the ground.

“Well then fuck them too” Skye finished the last of her beer. “You want another?”

“No thanks” She held up her still half full bottle.

Skye smiled as she returned .

“Enough of my sorrows, what about you, what do you do for a living, how do you make money on the road”

“Bobbi likes to fix things up, she’ll take jobs in garages for extra cash, me, I’m good with a computer, I’ll do hacking jobs or IT, not very interestingg I kno

w” “No, it’s fascinating, do you mind telling me more, about your life, if you’d like to” Jemma stuttered.

Skye blushed, she wanted to change the subject, Skye was happy to oblige.

“I was a foster kid, got bounced around a lot. Sometimes for no reason, sometimes for a pretty good one, drunk on their 1000 dollar wine, kissing girls on the patio at night. Took a shop class softmore year and fell in love with the bikes. I started saving, some families gave me allowances, some let me work at McDonalds, but a year later when I turned sixteen I left, I bought my bike and never looked back, met Bobbi in a dive bar in Seattle and it went from there”

“Are you happy”

“I’ve never thought about it, but yeah I think so. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“I only wish I could say the same” Jemma finished her drink.

“You could come with us, maybe it’ll make you happy May won’t mind, people tag along all the time”

“Would you? Oh I’d love to” Jemma wrapped Skye into a tight hug knocking her backwards onto the pillow. Jemma shot back up.

“I’m so terribly sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just got excited” Jemma straightened her blouse.

Skye grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down. She moved her head closer to her so that their lips met. Jemma was surprised but she melted into the kiss returning it with ferocity. Skye broke away throwing her jacket to the side. She looked at Jemma and she nodded. Skye started to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. Jemma began furiously helping her. She pulled Skye’s shirt over her head and threw onto her jacket. Flipping them so that she was on top Jemma cast away her shirt. Skye grabbed her by the hips and began tracing the outline of her bra. Skye was gentle and Jemma was dominant. Jemma pulle both of their pants off and stared to kiss Skye’s breasts leving read marks. “God you’re sexy” Skye tugs at Jemma’s panties, they’re soaked through. Skye flips them and forces Jemma’s legs apart. She starts swirling her tongue around jemma’s clit. Jemma moaned and breathed harder. She let out one final gasp and collapsed “Oh god thank you” Skye collapsed beside her. “any time


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma have an innocent breakfast with Jemma and Bobbi, when they get back to the hotel thing get less innocent

Skye woke up the next morning feeling Jemma's warmth beside her. It was a completely new sensation. Her lovers never stayed the night. Skye got up gently and grabbed her jeans. She was tempted to run right now. Commitment wasn't exactly her thing. But she looked at Jemma, Jemma whohad already been hurt far too much in the past days, beautiful seemingly pure and untainted Jemma. Skye banished all of those thoughts from her head. She heard knocking on the door. Jemma started to stir. Skye got up and let Bobbi in. She was still pulling her shirr on when Bobbi walked in. Jemma squealed and pulled the covers over her chest.  
"Don't worry about it, this is Bobbi"  
"I heard you and your friend last night, figured I'd take a gamble and get an extra coffee" Bobbi handed one of three coffees to Jemma. "It's crappy motel coffee, but then again what goes better with crappy motel sex"  
"Well I wouldn't call it crappy" Skye accepted her coffee and elbowed Bobbi.  
Bobbi looked to Jemma.  
"I guess I should introduce myself before I discuss your sex life, I'm Bobbi"  
Jemma still appeared flustered. "Jemma Simmons" she mumbled.  
"Don't be shy get out of bed we'll head into town and grab some breakfast"  
Jemma turned red.  
"It's just that... well.... I've not got any clothes on"  
"Well that's easily fixed" Bobbi tossed her the pants that were so hastily discarded the night before, Jemma's shirt however had knocked over a beer and was now soaked. So Bobbi threw one of Skye's black shirts at her. it had 4 slits cut along either side  
"That should do it  
Bobbi turned around.  
"I'm not looking" Skye turned with Bobbi.  
"Nice lay" Bobbi muttered.  
"Thanks" Skye flushed bright red.  
"She sticking around, most of your fuckbuddies don't"  
"I actually asked if she wanted to come with us"  
"Is she"  
"She said yes... I meant it when I asked"  
Jemma interrupted their chat.  
"How do I look"  
Skye and Bobbi both turned and their jaws both dropped.  
"You look great" Skye answered.  
"Breakfast?" Bobbi interrupted the silence.

"May coming?"  
"She's meditating or something, there's a diner a few miles off we’ll bring her some eggs when we get back”  
Bobbi and Skye walked to the parking lot with Jemma trailing slowly behind. Bobbi got to her bike first and swung her leg over.  
Jemma seemed to freeze as she approached Skye’s bike.  
“Have you never been on a bike?” She turned.  
She shook her head  
Skye tossed her a helmet with a daisy painted on the side. She put it on and walked closer to Skye.  
“Just hold on tights’’ Skye revved the engine and followed Bobbi  
She felt Jemma’s arms tighten round her waist. Her head was buried in Skye’s jacket. Jemma finally looked up she loosened her grip.   
“This is amazing!” Jemma shouted in Skye’s hair. Skye smiled and pulled into the parking lot behind Bobbi.   
Bobbi had already entered the restaurant leaving Skye and Jemma alone.  
“That was amazing,”  
“I’m pleased that you lost your motorcycle virginity to me” Skye joked grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the resturaunt. They joined Bobbi in the diner.  
Bobbi got a burrito, Skye got bacon and eggs and Jemma got pancakes.  
“So what do you do Jemma” Bobbi finishes chewing.   
“I’m a biochemist, I was on the way to a convention until they ditched me”  
“Rough, I studied biochem in university, I dropped out a week before grad though.”  
“Why?”  
“I got my bike” Bobbi shrugged. “At least I didn’t drop out of high school” Bobbi eyed Skye.  
“Bitch” Skye murmured.  
“I’m impressed that you stayed, I was starting to worry about Skye’s skills” Bobbi did her best to get back at Skye.  
“There is nothing wrong with my skills”  
“Have there been others” Jemma asked  
Skye nodded. “You’re different”  
Jemma shrugged, she wasn’t read to get jealous about a one night stand.  
The women finished their breakfast.  
Jemma hopped on the back of Skye’s bike. May was packing up.  
“We headed out?’ Bobbi asked.  
“New places, an owner in the next town over offered room and board in exchange for a show”  
Bobbi shrugged. “I’ll get my bag”  
Skye headed back to her room with Jemma.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“What’ve I got to lose?”  
Jemma smiled. Jemma picked up her clothes and out the in Skye’s bag.  
They drove through the night to get to a hotel in the middle of the desert.  
“Impressive” Bobbi nodded.  
“I’ll go check in” May grabbed her things.   
“You think they have a pool”  
Skye walked in and the smell of chlorine hit her. “Yes!” She smiled.  
“I’m going to bed, May and I will share a room, let you two have your own” Bobbi winked.  
Skye looked to Jemma.  
“You want to check out the pool?” Jemma smiled.  
Skye smirked back at her. “I’d love to”   
The pool was completely empty of people. Skye started taking her top off and then kicked off her shoes and jeans. She jumped in. Jemma stood with her jaw hanging open,  
“Come in then”  
Jemma blushed “Alright then” She shyly started undressing. And sat at the edge. She slid into the water.  
“This is a treat for us” Skye smiled “I guess that’s kind of sad, you can go home whenever you like”  
Jemma looked shocked.  
“Of course not, thank you for bringing me with you “Jemma said earnestly “I’ve always wanted an adventure” Skye put her hands on Jemma’s shoulders and pushed her to the side of the pool and kissed her Jemma was startled but eased into the kiss. Skye squeezed Jemma’s breasts as she eased her tongue into Jemma’s mouth. Skye started nibbling on Jemma’s ear.  
“Skye not here”  
“Why not” Skye started kissing Jemma’s neck  
“Someone could catch…” Skye squeezed Jemma’s thighs and left a hickey on Jemma’s neck. Skye reached behind Jemma’s back and unclasped her bra. She set it on the deck. She licked around Jemma’s nipples eliciting moans from the woman. Skye lifted Jemma up and set her on the side of the pool so that her legs were still in the water. Skye eased a finger inside of her the woman gasped. Skye ease another finger inside and started pumping. Jemma moaned. Skye felt Jemma tightening around her finger and stopped. She Licked Jemma’s wet pussy paying special attention to her clitoris. She slipped her tongue inside of Jemma.  
“Oh God Skye oh God.” Jemma moaned.  
Skye sucked at Jemma’s clit and pulled her into the water. Skye started fingering Jemma under water. She tilted her head back and moaned “Yes right there right there” Jemma came hard with moans. Skye positioned herself in front of one of the pulsating jets letting it hit her clitoris. Jemma swam up behind her and started massaging her breasts. Jemma helped the jet out and stroked Skye’s labia with her thumb. Skye came and pulled herself out of the water. Jemma pulled herself out and stated grinding on Skye’s thigh. She leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
